Such devices are known and are used for the purpose of ensuring the engine compartment is ventilated or cooled by introducing an air flow that is present outside the vehicle into the engine compartment of the motor vehicle. It is thereby rendered possible to ventilate and/or cool the engine compartment on demand. Air may be introduced into the engine compartment by adjusting such a device if the air is required for ventilating and/or cooling the engine compartment. Otherwise, if ventilation and/or cooling of the engine compartment is not required, air is not introduced into the engine compartment. This may be accomplished by covering or restricting an air transfer aperture, that is the entrance point for air to flow into the engine compartment.
It is possible to use such devices to maintain improved outer aerodynamics of the vehicle and/or to maintain a noise encapsulation of the engine by closing coverings over air transfer apertures if ventilation and/or cooling of the engine compartment is not required.
DE 101 37 175 A1 discloses an engine covering of a motor vehicle having an air transfer aperture that has an adjustment means for adjusting the position of a closing element with respect to the air transfer aperture so as to close and/or open the air transfer aperture. The air transfer aperture can be opened by means of adjusting the closing element and cool air can be introduced into the engine compartment.
US 2009/0266312 A1 discloses a device including a cooler and a cooling shutter having lamellae and a by-pass. The cooling shutter can be opened and the by-pass can be closed by means of adjusting the angle of the lamellae, and cooling air can thus be introduced into the engine compartment.
It is may be necessary to ventilate and/or to cool various components in various positions in the engine compartment, such as a generator, transmission, battery or other components, at a specific time and/or in specific operating or environmental conditions when it is not necessary to ventilate and/or to cool other components at other positions of the engine compartment. Therefore, more air may be provided to the engine compartment than is required for the dedicated ventilation or cooling of individual components. As a consequence, the outer aerodynamics and/or noise encapsulation of the vehicle may be affected in a disadvantageous manner.